NewsNov2005
Nov 30 2005 *Yellow-legged Gull, adult on the Serpentine, Hyde Park ~ also 40 Shoveler, 10+ Siskin and 2 Lesser Redpoll nearby at Kensington Gardens (Des McKenzie) *Black-necked Grebe, 6 at Staines Res also Stonechat (Ken Purdey) Nov 29 2005 *Black-necked Grebe, 11 at Staines Res (Ken Purdey) *Black-necked Grebe at Queen Mother Res, also Peregrine (Birdguides) *Greenshank at Tyttenhanger GPs, also 7 Green Sands (Birdguides) *Goldeneye, 5 at Walthamstow Res (David Callahan) *Pintail at Leamouth, also Common Sand (Nick Tanner) *Common Buzzard over M25 by Staines Moor (Jim Sweetland) Nov 28 2005 *Black-necked Grebe, 11 at Staines Res also Water Pipit (Ken Purdey) *Yellow-legged Gull, adult on the Serpentine, Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) *Cetti's Warbler at Thorney CP by lake shore (Pete Naylor) *Green Sand at Walthamstow Res (David Callahan) Nov 27 2005 *Med Gull, 2nd winter at Alexandra Park on filter beds (Bob Watts) *Siskin, c40 at Brent Res (Andrew Self) *Black-necked Grebe, 12 at Staines Res (Ken Purdey) *12 Red Legged Partridge, 1 Woodcock & Female Peregrine at Gunpowder Park (Chris Langsdon) Nov 26 2005 *Slavonian Grebe at Brent Res (Andrew Self) *Smew, 3 at Staines Res, also Black-necked Grebe (Matthew Palmer) *Caspian Gull at Rainham Marshes RSPB, also 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, Ruff & 2 Water Pipits (Birdguides) *White-headed Duck at Broadwater Lake, access along lane from the Horse and Barge pub (Birdguides) *Black-necked Grebe at Rickmansworth on Inn's Lake see photo: 1 (Birdguides) *Goosander, 3 at Stocker's Lake (Birdguides) *Hawfinch, 2 at Broxbourne Woods, 2 flew over main path from Pembridge Lane car park late afternoon (Birdguides) *Lapwing, 12 at Beckenham Place Park (Kelvin Summerfield) Nov 25 2005 *Grey-cheeked Thrush at Northaw Great Wood, c300 metres along eastern section of Yellow Trail see photo: 2 (Birdguides) *Caspian Gull, adult at Woolwich Ferry (Birdguides) *Black-necked Grebe at Queen Mother Res, by pier (Birdguides) *Common Sandpiper, 4 at Walthamstow Res (David Callahan) *Woodcock at Brent Res (Roy Beddard) Nov 24 2005 *Grey-cheeked Thrush at Northaw Great Wood (Birdguides) *Smew, redhead (thought to be a 1st-winter male) at Kensington Gardens on Longwater, also Yellow-legged Gull on the Serpentine, Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) *Black-necked Grebe at Queen Mother Res (Birdguides) *Black-necked Grebe, 7 at Staines Res, also Stonechat (Birdguides) *Med Gull, 1st winter at Enfield in Palmers Green at Broomfield Park on boating pool (Birdguides) *White-headed Duck at Broadwater Lake, access along lane from the Horse and Barge pub (G. Westley) Nov 23 2005 *Grey-cheeked Thrush at Northaw Great Wood, c300 metres along eastern section of Yellow Trail (Birdguides) *Smew, redhead at Kensington Gardens on Longwater opposite Peter Pan statue, also Yellow-legged Gull on the Serpentine in Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) *Black-necked Grebe over Queen Mother Res (Birdguides) *Lapwing, 4 over South Norwood Lake flying south-westerly towards Croydon (Ernie Thomason) Nov 22 2005 *Grey-cheeked Thrush at Northaw Great Wood, c300 metres along eastern section of Yellow Trail (Birdguides) *Avocet at Walthamstow Res on West Warwick, also Common Sand & 5 Goldeneye (David Callahan) *Firecrest at Grays Chalk Pit (Birdguides) *Scaup at Queen Mother Res, also Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides) *Fieldfare, 75 at Regent's Park, also 15 Redwing & 3 Wigeon (Tony Duckett) *Smew, 5 at Thorpe Park, opposite entrance, also Goldeneye (Jim Sweetland) *White-headed Duck at Broadwater Lake, access along lane from the Horse and Barge pub (Birdguides) *Water Pipit at Queen Mother Res (Birdguides)